


New Explorations

by RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Humiliation, Open Relationship, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, The Best Entertainment, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Aria accidentally brings Shepard's luggage home. She convinces Tevos to have a little fun with something that belongs to the Commander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ME:A release!!!

"I'm not doing it tonight," Aria declared from her position on the bed, her elbow flung over her eyes and her feet kicked up one on top of the other. Despite her relaxed pose, she spoke as though delivering a royal proclamation, her very tone unquestionable.

Tevos gave Aria an indulgent smile, bending down to open their bags herself. She already knew exactly how this scenario would play out. She would begin unpacking. Aria would grow restless. Then her bondmate would attempt to seduce her into other, more entertaining activities.

Normally, Tevos would be all too happy to succumb to such a pleasant distraction, but after two weeks of vacation with Shepard and Liara, she was far too exhausted. Her muscles were still sore, even though she hadn't ventured far beyond the bedroom. It really was fascinating, she thought—she and Aria hadn’t done anything they didn’t usually do in bed, but simply having Shepard and Liara in the same room, eyes on them, made the experience entirely different. And, of course, watching them had been even more entertaining in person than it was through encrypted video files.

"I'm not asking you to do anything tonight," she said to Aria, who still wasn't looking at her. She began pulling out clothes, carrying them by the armful over to the laundry compartment beside the bed. "I just want to get this mess off the floor."

"It's two bags, Tevos," Aria grumbled. "Hardly a mess."

Tevos didn't take the bait. She wasn't in the mood to be drawn into bickering, especially since Aria seemed to be in an obstinate frame of mind.

When she didn't reply, Aria continued prodding. "You should come to bed," she said, removing her arm from her face and propping herself up on one elbow. It was a much more seductive pose, but Tevos just pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

"You've had me in bed for most of the past two weeks."

Tevos returned to her bag, sorting through the rest of the items within. Toiletries, lotion, and her datapad full of unread books were removed one after another and carried to their proper places.

Even without looking, Tevos could sense Aria's mounting impatience. It was a crackling aura that surrounded her, almost like wisps of biotic energy, and Tevos felt a pleasurable tingle low in her belly. It wasn't easy to break Aria's composure—for most people. But she wasn't most people. A secret part of her took pride in being the only person who could get under the cool, collected Queen of Omega's skin and make her squirm.

“Brush your teeth while you’re in there,” Aria called during her second trip to the bathroom.

Tevos snorted at her reflection. She didn’t need to be lectured on oral hygiene, but she merely called back, “I don’t plan on kissing you.” She could practically hear her bondmate begin to fume—and when Tevos used her mouthwash, she took her time swishing.

By the time she returned to the bedroom, Aria was staring at her with glittering eyes, fingers clenched ever so slightly into the covers. The sight of her bondmate so on edge was almost tempting enough to make Tevos reconsider her decision to unpack and go straight to bed, but her aching legs made the decision for her. Aria had tied them a fair distance apart the day before, and though it hadn’t hurt in the moment, the pain was starting to settle in.

“Don’t bother with my bag,” Aria said as Tevos headed for the remaining piece of luggage. “I’ll unpack tomorrow.”

Tevos ignored her, opening it anyway and pulling out another armful of clothes. “I just want to come home to a clean, organized space,” she said before dumping them in the laundry compartment. “You should understand, the way you micromanage Afterlife.”

Aria was not amused by the comparison. “Afterlife is a business. This is our bedroom. A bedroom is only used for two things.”

“Three,” Tevos replied, “and one of them is storing clothes.”

She returned to Aria’s bag and reached in, only to withdraw her hand with a gasp. She hadn’t noticed before, but the items within were completely unfamiliar. Instead of leather, most of the remaining clothes had strange textures. The colors were heavy on black, but also red, white, and pale grey, with some blue scattered in. Stranger still, they weren’t in Aria’s size. They were too broad at the shoulder and too narrow at the hip.

“Aria…”

Tevos pulled out one of the offending garments, a hoodie with a familiar stripe down the sleeve.

“I think you may have grabbed the wrong bag.”

All thoughts of arguing seemed to leave Aria’s mind. She sat up the rest of the way, wearing a rare expression of surprise. “Goddess, don’t tell me…”

“This is your fault,” Tevos said, trying not to chuckle. “You’re the one who bought Shepard luggage that looks almost exactly like yours.”

“It was good luggage! And she needed a suitcase last time… I couldn’t let her wander around with that ugly Alliance duffel. A war hero needs at least a little sense of style.”

Tevos sighed. “Soon you’ll have her wearing leather. I’m sure Liara will thank you.” She scooped the rest of Shepard’s clothes out of the bag and took them to the laundry compartment anyway, dumping them in with the others. “I’ll just clean these and send whatever’s important back to her address on the Citadel. I’m sure she can do without a few pairs of underwear.”

“I’ll text Shepard and let her know you’re fondling her underwear,” Aria added, activating her Omnitool.

Rolling her eyes, Tevos returned to the bag and began sorting through its contents, looking for anything Shepard might need urgently. She found two very ancient looking texts in English written on actual paper with cracked covers, a toiletries kit that looked quite military, and some leftover beach attire, including sunglasses and a floppy hat that didn’t suit Shepard at all, although Tevos remembered seeing her wear it.

“She probably only wore this to shield her face,” Tevos said, holding the hat up for Aria’s inspection.

Aria groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

Tevos set the hat aside to ‘conveniently’ throw away and resumed her digging. Then, to her surprise, she hit a very familiar case wrapped in some undershirts. She withdrew it, her eyes widening as she saw the label embossed on the side: Pandora’s Toybox.

Aria noticed too. “What do you have there?” she said, suddenly far more interested. She held out her hand. “Bring it here.”

For once, Tevos did not protest the order. With a slight flutter in her chest, she rose and headed over to the bed with the case in her hand. She passed it to Aria, sitting beside her bondmate on the edge of the mattress.

Aria clicked the case open, a devious smirk spreading across her face. For her part, Tevos’s face heated up. The long, tan shaft within was still alien, compared to what she was used to, but had grown far more familiar to her during their vacation. She shuddered, shaking off the mental image of Shepard spreading Liara’s thighs and driving into her from behind.

"I suppose I'll have to send that along tomorrow," Tevos said, clearing her throat and trying to sound less embarrassed than she was. Even though she had seen every inch of Shepard's body naked numerous times over the past two weeks, something about seeing Shepard's cock without Shepard attached to it felt oddly invasive.

"Not so fast," Aria said. "I'm sure Shepard's got a spare, right?"

"You aren't suggesting we keep it," Tevos said, reaching for the case.

Aria pulled it out of reach. "Not forever. That would be stealing."

"Don't tell me you're suddenly concerned about stealing," Tevos scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Even if I was, this isn't stealing," Aria insisted. "It's  _ borrowing. _ " She ran a finger along the toy, and Tevos felt a corresponding pulse between her own legs.

"'Borrowing' for what?" Tevos asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Aria merely smirked. "I don't know," she said, setting the toy aside where Tevos couldn't reach it as she leaned in. When she spoke again, they were hovering so close that Tevos could feel the whisper against her lips. "Why don't you tell me?"

The pulse between Tevos's legs pounded more insistently, but she resisted the soft temptation that was Aria's mouth. "We shouldn’t use it without Shepard’s permission." Her eyes flicked over toward the open case, although she didn't allow them to linger for long.

Aria chuckled. "If you say so." She pulled away, and the loss of her body heat left Tevos feeling strangely cold. She watched, unable to completely disguise her interest as Aria took the toy out of its protective case and held it up. "Hmm. Let's see what presets Shepard's got on this thing."

"Don't," Tevos said, but her voice was far from convincing. All of her public speaking skills had suddenly deserted her.

Aria fiddled with the settings, smirking as the shaft grew thicker. "This one must be for when Liara's feeling extra needy."

Tevos drew her lower lip between her teeth. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, and she could feel her heart pick up speed as it thudded against her ribs. She could imagine how the stretch would feel. Aria liked to do the same with her...

Aria pressed another button. The shaft grew thinner, but it extended until it was several inches longer, with a more pronounced downward curve.

"I can guess what this is for," Aria practically purred.

Tevos fought to keep from squirming. She could see it as well. The smaller circumference combined with the angle would make it perfect for fucking someone from behind. "Stop playing with it," she said, although it was a weak protest at best.

"Why?" Aria waved the cock in her direction, letting the tip bounce in front of her face. "Do you want to play with it instead?"

Tevos opened her mouth to say no, but all that came out was a rather embarrassing whimper. She blushed, but there was no use hiding it. Aria leaned in, grasping her chin between two fingers before she could turn away. "Come on, Councilor. Break the rules for a change."

"Well..." Tevos swallowed, her gaze darting between Aria's dark eyes and the toy beside her cheek. "Technically, there  _ is _ no rule against borrowing a friend's... um..."

"A friend's cock?" Aria finished for her. She ran the fingertips of her free hand along Tevos's neckfolds, lighting up the sensitive grooves there. "Bet you anything Shepard will be flattered. So, you want the thick setting, or the long one?"

Tevos's mouth opened and closed a few times. Part of her was still ashamed of what she was doing, but her anticipation was growing fast enough to eclipse most of those feelings.

"Why don't I get you out of those clothes while you decide?" Aria said, setting the toy aside. Tevos didn't even have time to respond before her bondmate's hands were all over her, lowering zippers, peeling down sleeves, roaming beneath hems and below necklines. The way they touched her was familiar, a mixture of teasing and demanding—and she let an eager moan slip free as one of Aria's hands cupped her breast.

All thoughts of unpacking and going to bed were completely forgotten.

When their mouths met, Tevos melted into the mattress. She welcomed Aria's weight on top of her as though she had been without it for a hundred years instead of less than a day. Her arms wrapped instinctively around Aria's neck as her bondmate's tongue teased apart her lips, and she curled her fingertips into the smooth, creaking material of Aria's leather jacket.

"We're really doing this," she mumbled between kisses, drawing in little gasps of air before Aria's mouth could steal it all away.

"Mmhmm."

Aria's tongue dragged down her throat, which was no less distracting, and Tevos hooked one of her knees around Aria's lean hip, digging a heel into her lower back. Her body was with her bondmate, but her mind was elsewhere, racing back over the past two weeks. Over and over again, she had seen Shepard drive the thick shaft into Liara with unyielding force, heard her friend’s moans and cries...and, if she was being honest with herself, she had been unable to resist wondering how it might feel to be on the receiving end of Shepard’s swift, powerful thrusts. Even though she wasn't quite ready for the real thing yet, this was her opportunity for a preview. 

"Thicker," she blurted out, just as Aria's teeth grazed her collarbone and clever fingers pinched the tip of her breast. "I want it... thicker..."

Aria gave a pleased rumble at that answer. She tweaked her fingers again, causing Tevos to gasp and buck her hips. Her dress was pooled somewhere around her waist, and the fact that she couldn't grind against some part of Aria's body was intensely frustrating.

Soon, she was left even more bereft as Aria rolled to the side, leaving her without any contact at all. Tevos only watched for a moment, too overstimulated to do anything else as Aria reached for Shepard's cock, but eventually, she regained enough coordination to wiggle out of the remains of her dress. She tossed it, along with her underwear, somewhere beside Shepard's bag, careless of where it landed. She needed to be naked, and more importantly, she needed Aria's skin on hers.

"Have a little patience," Aria said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and began unfastening her own pants. She pulled them down to mid thigh, but Tevos wasn't nearly satisfied with that. She crawled behind Aria, wrapping both arms around her midsection and kissing along her neck as she attempted to remove her lover's jacket.

"You're the one who talked me into this," she muttered, sliding the offending garment from Aria's shoulders. "Now I want it."

She made short work of the buckles and straps that made up Aria’s corset, but she didn’t have time to cup Aria’s breasts for more than a few moments before her bondmate turned in her arms. Aria lunged, pinning her flat on her back, and Tevos gasped as something warm and firm pressed against her stomach. She had been so focused on stripping Aria’s upper half that she hadn’t paid much attention to the lower half.

“It looks silly,” Tevos said as she peered down between their bodies. The tan color was all wrong against Aria’s purple skin. “Aren’t you going to change the settings?”

Aria merely smirked. “No,” she said, giving Tevos’s wrists an extra squeeze. She jogged her hips, pressing the shaft even more insistently against Tevos’s abdomen. “No, I’m not.”

Suddenly, the choice didn’t seem so silly anymore.

Aria didn’t waste any time sliding between Tevos’s thighs. She rocked forward again, even more deliberately than before, and Tevos whimpered, her hands flexing in Aria’s grip. The tip of the cock teased her folds, grazing past her entrance to bump against her clit. She remembered how thick the shaft was, and her inner walls fluttered.

“Well,” Tevos asked, trying to sound less breathless than she was, “are you going to fuck me or not?”

Aria chuckled. “Hmm. Fuck you with what?”

Tevos lifted her hips off the mattress, trying to position the blunt head at her entrance, but Aria kept it just out of reach. She was left empty, with sticky trails of wetness dripping down her inner thighs. “With your cock,” she murmured. As much as she hated to admit it, she had grown far too desperate to make Aria work for her submission any longer. She was willing to offer it almost instantly if it meant being filled.

But Aria didn’t reward her—not yet. “With  _ whose _ cock?”

Tevos tried to avoid Aria’s boring eyes, but they sucked her in. They were already growing black with the start of a meld, and she couldn’t look away. “With Shepard’s cock,” she whispered.

“Good girl.”

Aria pumped her hips forward, and Tevos cried out. The head was thicker than she was used to, but oh Goddess, the stretch. It made every muscle in her body tense and strain and shudder. The back of her neck began tingling, and she was almost tempted to turn the physical connection into a mental one.

“Don’t you dare meld,” Aria growled beside her neck. “I want you to feel this first.”

Tevos didn’t need to be ordered to feel it. She could feel nothing else. Shepard’s cock was inside her, about half buried, and the thought alone had her clenching and pulsing. She blinked to clear her blurry eyes, but Aria’s face continued swimming above hers. Aria. Shepard.  _ Oh Goddess. _

“How do you think Shepard would fuck you?” Aria began thrusting, each stroke slow and deliberate, until she was nestled as deep as possible.

It took Tevos several moments to answer. Her voice had completely deserted her and her mind was spiraling out of control. All she could manage was her bondmate’s name: “Aria…”

“No.” Aria nipped at her shoulder, finding the sensitive place at the crook of her neck. “Don’t lose focus. Tell me how Shepard would fuck you.”

Tevos had to close her eyes. The thick shaft was throbbing heavily within her, and she couldn’t think of anything else. After a few deep breaths, she recalled something she had seen during their vacation: the sight of Shepard driving into Liara while she was bent over the bed, the sound of their bodies slapping together. The woman was a machine—literally—and never seemed to tire.

“Hard,” she whimpered at last. “Hard and fast… please...”

Aria grasped one of Tevos’s legs, wrapping it around her waist for better leverage. She withdrew slowly, but when she slammed back in, the force was enough to make Tevos shout to the ceiling. Aria drove into her again and again, mercilessly, using every bit of strength in her body.

After only a few thrusts, Tevos began to wonder if she would survive. Pressure was building within her, swelling so rapidly that she feared it would burst out of her. Aria seemed to sense it too, because she nipped the lobe of Tevos’s ear in an effort to redirect her attention. “Don’t come yet. Don’t you dare. We’re not finished.”

Although Tevos knew Aria was probably referring to the two of them, her mind leapt to another possibility. Aria and Shepard. Fucking her together. The two of them, at the same time…

It was a possibility she had entertained in her fantasy life, especially since she had been granted the privilege of observing the Commander in action, but never had she pictured it so vividly. Some part of her had always been hesitant to consider it in too much detail.

Now, she was far too desperate to be embarrassed or afraid. She could see it clearly: Shepard positioning her on all fours, fucking her selfishly while Aria grasped the back of her head and pushed into her mouth.

She didn’t even realize she had formed a shallow meld until Aria groaned and shuddered above her. The cock within her throbbed— _ Shepard’s _ cock—and Tevos barely had time to steal a breath before Aria took her lips in a deep kiss. Apparently, she had enjoyed the picture too much to make a fuss over being disobeyed.

_ ‘Is that really what you want?’ _ Aria thought. Through the union, the desire in her voice was a living thing, burning deep into Tevos’s skin, into her soul.  _ ‘For the two of us to fuck you together?’ _

Outside of the meld, Tevos might have tried to lie—or, more likely, downplay. She would have said, ‘Maybe,’ or ‘I don’t know,’ or ‘It’s an amusing thought, but…’

Within the meld, however, she had to be honest, not because Aria made her, but because Aria had spent so much time painstakingly earning her trust and lowering her walls. Their bond was too deep for lies, or even omissions.

_ ‘Yes… but…’ _

Aria sensed the rest.  _ ‘You don’t need to be afraid of sex, Tevos. We’re bondmates. Fucking Shepard doesn’t mean you love me less.’ _

For a moment, Tevos was stunned. Could it really be that simple? But then Aria picked up speed again, sliding in and out of her with fierce desperation, and Tevos couldn’t feel anything but safe. The thick shaft of Shepard’s cock was hitting her absolutely everywhere, and the base ground hard into her clit at the apex of each thrust.

_ ‘Tevos...’ _

_ ‘Aria…’ _ The pressure within her pounded harder and harder until it was nearly a constant vibration.

_ ‘Come for me.’ _

She came screaming, a wordless sound that helped release all the tension within her. Her inner walls clenched tight around Shepard’s cock, and her lips devoured Aria’s. In her mind, she was having both of them,  _ coming _ for both of them, all in the safety of Aria’s strong, familiar arms.

She wasn’t ashamed. She wasn’t confused. She simply rode the waves of bliss until the tide carried her back into her body to enjoy the endless, rippling contractions. They peaked again as Aria came inside her, grunting and flooding her core with warmth. Soon, Tevos couldn’t help hoping, it would be Shepard coming inside her along with Aria… soon…

_ ‘We’d like that,’ _ the two of them thought, and Tevos felt a little more of herself surrender to Aria, to the union. The knowledge that her bondmate shared her desire lowered even more barriers between them.

By the time they finally floated down, both of their bodies were covered in sweat and they were breathing heavily into each other’s mouths, unable to keep kissing any longer. Tevos stared up into Aria’s eyes, but she didn’t have to search them for anything. The meld had eased all of her fears. There was merely shared acceptance, understanding, and a bit of wry amusement between them.

“I’ll call Shepard,” Aria said aloud once she had regained her voice. “Perhaps we can improve our arrangement.”

“Yes. And I’ll return her things.”

Aria gave her hips another push, soft, but still insistent enough to make Tevos’s breath hitch. “Not all of them. Not yet.”

Tevos laughed and kissed Aria’s temple. “I suppose I can wait another day…”

“Week.”

_“...day_ to send it out.” Tevos paused, mulling the thought over. “You could copy her settings with your cock.”

“Not the same,” Aria protested, nuzzling into Tevos’s neck and planting a fresh line of kisses there.

“No… but with any luck, I’ll be able to have the real thing soon enough.”


End file.
